


Star Wars According To Buffy

by womanaction



Series: ________ According To Buffy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Fanvideo originally posted to YouTube in May 2017.





	Star Wars According To Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> When Buffy started in 1997, Star Wars was approximately as old then as Buffy is now. Weird.
> 
> Before comments start, not claiming to have every single SW reference in Buffy. I'm sure I missed at least one or two, and some possible ones I left out because I thought they were confusing/unmemorable.
> 
> Star Wars Fanpedia's article on "List of references to Star Wars in Television" was indispensable in the making of this video.


End file.
